Mad in Love
by dontudaremesswithme
Summary: AU She is a girl whose only objective is to get into the ever so famous Seigaku. What happens when her boyfriend broke up with her, and her one-night hookup turned out to be her interviewee the next morning? Fuji/FemRyoma RxR plz


**Mad In Love  
**

**Pairing:** Fuji/ FemRyoma

**Rating:** T Minor swearing, Some sexual contents

**Summary:** AU She is a girl whose only objective is to get into the ever so famous Seigaku. What happens when her boyfriend broke up with her, and her one-night hookup turned out to be her interviewee the next morning? Fuji/FemRyoma RxR plz

**Chapter 1**

She stood there, staring at the floor. Her hair covered her whole face, hiding the tears that ran across her cheeks onto the cold, cement ground. The dark-green haired girl sat down and hugged her knees to her body as she cried and cried, remembering the events that happened a few moments before.

_She was walking happily over to Starbucks. The only thing on her mind is their anniversary. She got a bouquet of roses in one hand and a gift box in the other. After getting her iced green tea latte, she called a taxi and arrived at a house. _

_Getting out of the car, she took out a key and opened the front door. But the sight before her sent shock and shivers down her spine. She dropped everything as hurt filled her face._

_Atobe was wearing his pjm pants and an open silk blouse as he passionately made out with a blonde-haired, skinny girl. His hair is wet from his bath before, and his hands were already undressing what little clothes was left on her, completely unaware of the fact his girlfriend is standing beside the door. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise and turnedd around to meet Ryoma's glare. _

"_YOU! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!? YOU _CHEATED _ON ME! HOW DARE YOU YOU DAMNED ATOBE!" Ryoma was screaming as she threw a tantrum in Atobe's living room. She was hurt, as her loud voice filled up the house._

_Atobe smirked, "It took you long enough, sweetie," He walked over to Ryoma and suddenly grabbed her fists to stop them from hitting him, "You were fun at first, but I got bored, and I figured it was merely time to move on." Atobe then released his grasp on Ryoma and instead pointed to the door, "you know the way out."_

_Ryoma resisted the urge to cry and she slapped Atobe's cheeks hard before escaping from this shithole. She headed straight home. That was when she broke down in the living room and cried._

Ryoma then got herself up from the floor, and went into the small bathroom to wash up. _There's no point in crying over him, no point at all. _ But no matter how hard Ryoma tried to forget, she fell HARD for him. In truth, Ryoma never had many people to call friends, and her family is screwed up not caring about her. She left home two years ago when she was 16, and now settled in this apartment room. Even though it is a bit on the smaller side, at least now she was free. This was a very determined and independent girl, she worked for her things, and she wound never give up. With her incredible tennis skills and a charming personality, Ryoma often drew people to her, but the only one she liked was Atobe. Che! What a mistake.

Ryoma, being the lighthearted and optimistic girl she is, decided to go to the bar and give herself a quick treat before tomorrow- the most important day of her life. She had everything prepared for the interview, and nothing, NOTHING could mess up her chance of getting into Seigaku University, not even Atobe!

Instead of sulking by herself more, Ryoma decided to go out. After half an hour later, she dressed in her tight miniskirt and a sexy tank top along with her red lipstick and curled hair went into the taxi to get into her favorite night club.

Loud music and shining lights came from the underground club. Ryoma walked into the room with her silver high heels and immediately caught the attention of many guys, gawking at her perfect slim body and the confidence coming off from her.

"A shot of tequila please" Ryoma sat down in front of the bartender and ordered a drink. She wasn't rich, but had enough money to spend at her free will.

Ryoma drank several shots before feeling a little dizzy. She let herself go wander around the bar and finally sat down on a couch. What she didn't notice was the smiling tensai sitting beside her.

His night was boring; at least to say the same as nothing really caught attention. But then again, who was this, this _flawlessly_ looking girl sitting beside him? It seems that she didn't notice him at all. Hmm… Fuji chuckled to himself. Needlessly to say, he was curious.

Ryoma lifted her right arm up and massaged her eyes. She let out a groan and sat up straight on the seat. The tensai watched as Ryoma glanced around the room, he chuckled when her eyes widened as she saw him sitting beside her.

As for Ryoma, she was surprised when she noticed a man sitting beside her. Weird, she felt his sight on herself, even though he was grinning. _But God, he looks hot!! _

Ryoma pushed her bangs back, and looked at Fuji. She was still feeling a little dizzy, but she has enough conscious to talk. "Wh-who are you? And don't you know better than to invade a lady's personal space?"

"Saa… I think it was you that stumbled into my personal space after you became drunk, miss, and you don't see me complaining." Fuji replied while grinned to himself about how cute Ryoma looked.

The stubborn girl stared at Fuji with her intensive eyes, taking in what Fuji looks like. His expression is what's pissing her off. She was about to yell at him when she felt her migraine coming back. Ryoma looked away and rubbed her head, she murmured, "Che, whatever. Like I care."

This is getting interesting. "What's a nice little girl like you doing here? Won't your boyfriend get mad when he knows you're in a night club instead of being with him?" Fuji mentioned casually while sipping his drink.

Ryoma looked hurt when he mentioned boyfriend. She bends her head down and looked at the floor. Fuji opened his eyes, _she's sensitive to this subject, I wonder who had hurt her so badly._ He couldn't help but feel responsible for her and it pained him to see her so hurt. Being Fuji, he smiled and told Ryoma a joke. She laughed. She hit him on the shoulder. He playfully tackled her back. She moved out of her seat and yelled and laughed some more. He grabbed her by her arm and made her sit on his lap with his muscular arms around Ryoma.

Then it was silent, they stared at each other, when suddenly everything clicked together. She hung her arms around him, and he lifted her chin up to reveal her perfect lip tinted with a slight shad of red, and then slowly descended his own onto them. His tongue slid into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. When Ryoma moaned and slid her hands onto his chest, Fuji felt the life sucked out of him. It was heaven. Then, slowly, Fuji carried Ryoma to a bedroom where they continued their activity.

Just like that, the night went on in the nightclub. In one of the rooms, were Ryoma and Fuji having the best time of their life, both utterly unaware of what fate bestowed upon them, nor what surprise will they find the next morning.


End file.
